La distancia no puede contra esto?
by Meisuke
Summary: Este FanFic lo escribi con la pareja mas curiosa que me ha gustado, es rara pero hace que me guste mas, esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo, espero que les guste, no soy muy bueno con esto asi no los lateo con mas comentarios


Kyori wa kono hantai ni naru koto ga dekinai nodesu ka?

(La distancia no puede contra esto?)

Declaraciones Inesperadas

Afuro justo antes de enfrentarse a Inazuma Japan, vio pasar a aquel chico de cabellos plateados, sin tomar atención a los demás miembros del equipo. Pero no podía correr deliberadamente a saludarlo, ya que su capitán le había ordenado mantenerse en secreto hasta que llegara el momento de jugar. Se quedo observándolo desde su escondite, se veía tan lindo pensaba el coreano y mas aun porque lo veía recuperado, pero creía que su gran error había sido no haberle dicho sobre su partida a pesar de que ya le estaba mas que claro sus sentimientos hacia el, mas aun por lo que había pasado.

-Fubuki…lo siento tanto- lo dijo mirándolo a la distancia con un tono susurrante

-Que haces Nee Terumi-kun- dijo el pelirrojo con una voz muy curiosa

-desde cuando te interesa tanto lo que hace Afuro, Eh Haruya?- Exclamo Suzuno con seriedad y calma.

-Bueno…solo observo a nuestros contrincantes- les sonrió a ambos chicos disimulando lo que realmente hacia

-¿Viste al enano llorón de la nieve? dicen que no es tan inútil como siempre- Dijo el pelirrojo con tono burlesco

-que extraño de ti Afuro-kun, pero no eres de espiar a los demás- El chico de cabello alborotado lo miro cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de decir palabra alguna, azotó contra la puerta al pelirrojo, tomándolo de la camiseta y elevándolo del suelo con fuerza –repite eso alienígena estúpido!- Se había enojado demasiado que incluso sus ojos se habían iluminado por la rabia.

-tranquilízate, solo era un comentario- quedo muy sorprendido por su reacción, tanto que sintió algo de temor hacia el rubio.

El albino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio una escena tan extraña, sabía que el rubio no se enojaba por ese tipo de cosas a menos que fuera algo importante, tomo la mano empuñada del chico –Deja eso, no te alteres tanto-

-no te entrometas en esto Fuusuke!- Dijo mientras le daba un empujón.

-suéltame Aphrodi!- dijo el pelirrojo algo desesperado –prometo no decir nada mas-

-está bien- Dijo un poco mas tranquilo, pero golpeo con fuerza a un lado de la cabeza de Haruya, dejando una grieta en la muralla –solo no hables si aun no te enfrentas!-

- Estas bien Suzuno?- le dijo al chico sentado en el suelo, luego de haber sido empujado

-s-si, pero de verdad que se excedió, hablare con él- salió tras su amigo mal humorado

-tks…es solo un tonto- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca del camarín

-Afuro…Se lo que te pasa, pero ¿puedes confiar en mi?- tocando levemente el hombro contrario

Suspiro aun algo molesto –Claro, es solo que Haruya es tan idiota- mirando al chico

-Terumi, Te gusta Fubuki Shirou de Raimon o mejor dicho de Inazuma Japan, no es cierto? – Dijo con tranquilidad y mirándolo atentamente

Mirándolo y sonrojándose un poco –Claro, me gusta hace mucho, antes de que nos hiciéramos amigos y lo extraño mucho-

-Te entiendo, pero no te desquites con Nagumo, sabes como es- Acercándose un poco más

-Esta bien, pero…no importa, solo quiero poder hablar con él, no me importa por ahora quien gane-

-cálmate, ya habrá tiempo-besando la mejilla del rubio –anímate y por cierto a mi me gustas, pero no me interpondré en tus sentimientos, solo esfuérzate- Dijo con cara seria.

-M-Me sorprendes, nunca lo pensé de ti- sorprendido por la aclaración de su amigo –Lo siento Fuusuke-

Mientras Haruya estaba tras la puerta del otro camarín, no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras del rubio-Tks…no lo acepto…por que el…y no yo- apretando sus puños, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue espiar a los 2 y ver la acción del albino. No podía creer que su amigo le gustara la misma persona que a él, pero quería seguir escuchando y de pronto…

-Nagumo ha sido Afuro-san quien dijo que no le importaba el partido?- se sonrojo solo por la impresión, mirando a su capitán –C-Capitán Cho Chansu que?...bueno-

-hice una pregunta!- Dijo mirando a Haruya, casi acechando con su ojos entre cerrados

Al escuchar la voz de Cho, solo se le ocurrió susurrar –Fuusuke trata de disimular lo que dijo y realmente lo siento, pero para mis ojos solo existe Fubuki para mí-

-No te preocupes, te apoyare en esto, después de todo somos amigos- susurrando al igual que el rubio y de paso tocando nuevamente su hombro

-Capitán!- se asomo y mirándolo con sus ojos rojos con una mirada intimidante –lo decía porque lo importante es divertirse, aunque sabe que les ganaremos, después de todo por algo somos FIRE DRAGON!- mirando de reojo a Haruya

-eso espero Afuro-san, no me decepciones- girando su cabeza en dirección a suzuno –y lo mismo va para ustedes-

Los 3 se miraron rápidamente –si capitán, daremos todo de nosotros!-

Luego de un rato Haruya y Fuusuke se encontraban a solas…

-Suzuno! Te oí…- Grito algo molesto, pero suavizo la voz en las últimas palabras.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, después de todo le gusta alguien mas-

- lo se, entiendo porque se enojo tanto- se lamentaba un poco

-que te pasa, no me digas que… ¿Te gusta acaso?- riendo un poco

-No!- sonrojándose –Eso…bueno…M-me gusta Afuro y ahora más odio a ese enano- apretando sus puños y de pronto golpeando la banca

-Si? Realmente eres extraño, pero si lo quieres debes apoyarlo, no llevarle la contra o solo harás que se aleje-

-Al menos tú lo besaste- frunciendo el ceño

-no es nada…ya cálmate, es hora de la verdad- tomo el brazo de su compañero en camino a juntarse con el equipo

Se aproximaron y vieron al rubio otra vez espiando a Fubuki. Ambos suspiraron y pensaron que era tan obvio que los demás del equipo no se dieran cuenta, aunque ellos no se habían dado cuenta antes, quizás todos estaban sumidos en su mundo?...


End file.
